New Beginnings
by sordidicons
Summary: Songfic, Angel watches Willow on her balcony.


New Beginnings   
By: Ally   
Rating: G   
Summary: Willow and Angel think about each other. Songfic: Lyrics from Foolish Games by Jewel.   
Disclaimer: Willow and Angel belong to Joss, not me. And the lyrics belong to Jewel, who just rocks!   
Notes: I went to see Jewel perform, and this idea popped into my head while she was singing this. Which only goes to prove that I'm way too obsessed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_You took your coat off and stood in the rain   
You were always crazy like that   
I watched from my window   
I always felt I was outside looking in on you_   
  
Willow leaned her head against the cool glass of her balcony doors. The small water droplets left by the light rain were slowly making tracks down the glass, and she watched as they joined, and split. She opened the doors and let the warm rush of moist air invade her room. The lace curtains lightly ruffled around her body, and she breathed in the fresh smell of earth.   
  
_You were always the mysterious one   
With dark eyes and careless hair   
You were fashionably sensible, but too cool to care_   
  
Angel was slowly making his way through the moist streets of Sunnydale. He was on his way to visit Buffy, but decided to take the long way so he could enjoy the smell of the fresh air. He loved how everything always looked new after it rained.   
  
_Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say   
Besides some comment on the weather_   
  
Willow stepped out onto her balcony. Her white nightgown, and red hair blowing slightly in the breeze. The dampness of the concrete felt good under her bare feet. She leaned lightly on the railing and gazed at the lightening sky, watching the dark clouds blow away. Leaving a crystal blue sky in their wake.   
  
_Well in case you failed to notice   
In case you failed to see   
This is my heart bleeding before you   
This is me down on my knees_   
  
As he rounded the corner he saw a flash of brilliant red out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw Willow emerge from her room and step onto her balcony, her hair blowing freely in the breeze. Not wanting to be seen, he silently slipped into the shadows to see what she was doing. He was amazed with her beauty, she appeared as a goddess shrouded in a white light.   
  
_And these foolish games are tearing me apart   
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart   
You're breaking my heart._   
  
Willow saw movement on the street below her as she had stepped out. But, they had disappeared into the shadows. Slightly embarrassed at first to be seen only in her nightgown she was about to go back inside. But then, as if emboldened by the sun which had warmed her as she stood outside, she decided to stay. Let him watch she thought.   
  
_You were always brilliant in the morning   
Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee   
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you   
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones.   
As I clumsily strummed my guitar_   
  
Angel thought back to when he had first met Willow. How small and shy she had seemed. A child, with a woman's heart and brain. Over time he had watched her grow up. He had seen her love, and hurt, and throughout it all she had been the strong one. Always putting others ahead of her own needs. She was the one who had brought him back from hell. Even after everything the he had done, she still cared for him. He had never met anyone with such strength before he met her. Even Buffy's outer strength paled in comparison with her inner strength.   
  
_You'd teach me of honest things   
Things that were daring, things that are clean   
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean   
I hid my soiled hands behind my back   
Somewhere along the line I must have gone off track with you _  
  
Willow watched him watching her. Unsure of why he was there. She thought of how different things between them had become since she had brought him back. Before they would talk about things for hours, mostly about Buffy, but also about art and music. What his life was like before and after he was turned. She had enjoyed those conversations, but since he'd come back she hardly saw him. Except when he came to help Buffy with her duties. She missed the talks. But most of all she missed just being around him. And she not only missed him, she…   
  
_Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else   
Somebody who gave a damn   
Somebody more like myself_   
  
He missed her. He missed seeing her, talking to her, hearing her laugh. He missed the trust he used to see in her eyes. But most of all he missed having her friendship and love… he missed her love. He loved her. Not the way he loved Buffy, but he loved her all the same.   
  
_And these foolish games are tearing me apart   
Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart   
You're breaking my heart._   
  
The phone rang in, breaking into her train of thought. With a last glance in his direction she turned to go in. Her red hair blowing out behind her as she went back into her room. Shutting the doors behind her.   
  
He heard the phone ring, and watched silently as she went back into her room. Shutting the doors, and him out. A low rumble spread across the sky as a new patch of gray clouds took up residence above the small town. Then, as if knowing the moment was over, the skies reopened and a hard rain came down. Angel looked up at the sky and the droplets streaked his face. Clutching his duster around himself he stepped out of the shadows and started towards Buffy's again, knowing that things would never be the same again. And so the heavens wept, and washed away the sins of the past, preparing the world for new beginnings.   
  
_You took you're coat off and stood in the rain   
You were always crazy like that._   



End file.
